


A Lesson Worth Teaching.

by LarrysIdentity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysIdentity/pseuds/LarrysIdentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a rather jealous Teacher... He finds his best student (Louis) flirting with endless girls. It's up to Harry how he sorts this rebel out.</p>
<p>Sorry guys! Again I'm horrible at summaries but it's a student/teacher if that helps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Worth Teaching.

Harry POV

 

It doesn’t bother me if he doesn’t like this. I mean who does Louis think he is, strolls in my class looking super fine and begins flirting with some chick. I mean he doesn’t know what I think of him and all but still he’s mine even if he doesn’t know that. I carry on teaching the class and glaring at him whenever I can. I mean who does he think he is. God dammit I am not impressed. “Louis Tomlinson stay behind after class please” I snarl and his friends I can see them from here question him but he just shrugs. “Get some Louis” I hear the boy Liam Payne as I know him shove Louis playfully. Is that a blush I see? Maybe I’m just dreaming.

 

I actually have these feelings for Louis, they aren’t even legal but he’s just so adorable and clean. Well not really I mean he’s in his last year at school so he’s not that clean but he’s fresh? Dunno if I can say that. I just ignore all feelings for him but trust me I am not impressed with his flirting. Trust me he will know how I feel about that after this. I give the class pages from the workbook to do until the bell because I can’t think straight.

 

I don’t even know what I am going to say or do after school. I can’t just be like “Louis your not allowed to flirt with girls cause your mine but your not really mine but I just want you to myself but I can’t have you?” I mean that doesn’t even make sense. I can’t think straight, I can’t act straight. Well of course I can’t fucking act straight because I’m not and the class knows that. Trust me that was the first thing I got across to them because half the class wouldn’t stop flirting with me. I can’t help it I’m gorgeous.

 

Finally the bell rings and the students file out of the classroom. “Have a good weekend everyone, don’t forget to complete those pages for homework” I beamed as they all strolled out leaving Louis sitting at his desk. I walked over to the door locking it now I have probably scared Louis, he probably thinks I am going to rape him or abuse him. I see him gulp and his eyes meet mine, Blue meeting green. I can’t help but take in his perfection. I walk up to him slowly, trying to seduce him? I don’t even know to be honest.

 

I sit on his desk. “What do you want Mr S” Louis gulps again stumbling on his words. “Please call me Harry” I wink at him. I have probably scared the living daylights out of him. “I’m not going to rape you or anything Louis” I smile at him genuinely hoping he believes me. “Oh uh well good” Louis stutters. Fuck him stuttering is such a turn on, I feel my dick twitch in my trousers. Well he wants to come out and play doesn’t he. “Fuck your hot” I then slam my mouth shut and cover it with my hand. What the hell did I just say. Before I could say anything Louis has shoved out of his chair and connects his lips with mine.

 

I smirk into the kiss. I can’t believe me saying one thing has him pretty much begging for me. Well not begging but his actions kind of shocked me. Well I don’t care he is hot and my student and I think it makes this whole situation cheekier and hotter? I don’t even know myself. I push Louis back so he connects with the wall. I have him stuck between my weight and the wall and our lips are crashing together in some uncontrolled movement. Louis tongue shoves itself into my mouth and I voluntarily moan at the action.

 

I can’t help myself but my lips then attach themselves to the exposed skin on his neck. I begin to suck and nibble and I can feel myself being turned on by the second. I think I got Louis where I wanted him as he lets out little moans. I run my hands up under his shirt and feel those abs I didn’t even know he had. “So hot” I mumble against his neck. I feel his hands trying to get my shirt off and I happily oblige and my shirt is on the floor along with his. “Your hotter Mr St- Harry” He smiles and trails his hands down to my jeans.

 

If I wasn’t hard before I am incredibly hard now. Louis knows exactly what he is doing and before I register I am stark naked in front of him and he is biting his lip. “Get rid of these” Louis pulls his remaining clothes off and I just oogle his member. I shove my fingers in his mouth I don’t think he has a problem. Once I think my fingers are covered I place them at his entrance. “Are you o-“ I don’t get to finish as Louis voice sounds demanding. “Harry just fucking get them in already” I chuckle not needing to be told twice as I slip one finger into him curling and trying to make him feel good. The sweet moans that escape his mouth just turn me on by the second, I don’t even know if that is possible.

 

I slip a second finger in scissoring him and confirming he is ready. “Just fuck me already Harry” The demanding Louis is hot. I quickly slick up my throbbing member with the lube Louis handed me. I don’t know where the fuck that came from but I’m too horny to care right now. I position myself at his entrance and slowly push into him but the sweetness is ruins as Louis shoves himself onto me and grunts loudly. I begin thrusting in him and both our moans fill the room and holy shit he’s so tight and so hot. And I’m supposed to be teaching him a lesson. “I’m so close Harry” I chuckle and pull out of him abruptly. I slip on my boxers and pants not giving Louis time to think. “What the fuck, get back here! FIX THIS” Louis voice growls me. “Well that’s what you get for flirting with other girls Louis. Your mine” I smirk before grabbing my stuff and heading out of the classroom leaving him dumb founded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Second ever One Shot I wrote..... Sorry it is probalby shitty as... I Beta'd it myself and I wrote this at like 1am. Oops. 
> 
> Well Kudos and Comments are nice so leave me one if you want! :)
> 
> You can find me at:  
> @LarrysIdentity on Twitter  
> @WeHeart1Dxo on Wattpad  
> @GetAboardTheLarryShip on Tumblr!! Flick me a message there if you want me! 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
